


Rewards and Temptations

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [214]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boyfriends, Flirty Draco, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Sexually Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry is struggling to revise, Draco has a suggestion.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [214]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Rewards and Temptations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swisstae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/gifts).



> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt no. 65: _I'll help you study._
> 
> 📚

Harry threw his Transfiguration book down onto the library table and groaned in frustration. “It’s just not going in,” he declared. “I’ll fail my NEWT.”

Draco slid the book back across to his boyfriend. “I’ll help you study,” he suggested, a cunning glint in his eye. “Where d’you fancy? Here or in the dungeons?”

Harry was shoving his books and parchments into his satchel in mere moments. “You’re the worst kind temptation,” he grinned, reaching for Draco’s hand. 

“Ten minutes of kissing,” Draco replied, “and then we’re back to the books. You’ll find that I can be _very_ rewarding indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
